


Catch Me If You Can.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1st person point of view, Angst, BTW I wrote this like forever ago, Derek is so depressing, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Like Isaac Erica and Boyd don't exist, M/M, and Stiles is like a cat thing, and Stiles is really bad ass, cliffhanger to most likely never be finished, he dosn;t say anything though, he writes it all down, it's crazy, really - Freeform, this is just an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is called to a pack meeting to discuss odd things that have been happening in town and finds himself searching out for the thing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can.

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was forever ago. Like my writing skills were the worst and underdeveloped and I had to fix a lot of stuff and it's still mostly bad. I have a ton of plot bunnies for this but it will most likely not happen with my huge fanfic I'm plotting for now, I guess I might add to it later? This is so weird. Just BTW.

“Derek? Come out we want to talk to you.” I got up from my spot I had been occupying on the floor in the corner of the room and walked over to the window and looked out. Scott and Allison were standing outside. They were holding hands. I rolled my eyes and pushed the feeling of remorse down. The last thing I need is to have the aching hole in my chest worsen. It’s not their fault that everyone I ever loved either; died or betrayed me.

“Derek, I know your in there. Your car is out here.” I was snapped out of the painful train of thought and turned, went down the blackened and charred steps quietly and jumped through the side window appearing from the side of the deck causing Allison to jump a little. I sent them a menacing glare as if they were interrupting me when I was in the middle of something important. As if I was living a life with important things and people. As if.

“What? You didn't come all the way here just to say hi and invite me to a tea party.” No but dinner would be nice. No, I’m to mean. No one wants me sitting at their table. They would be afraid I would stab them or something.

“Allison’s da-” Allison hit Scott in the side and he reached and grabbed his side with mock pain.

“I can speak for myself, Scott. My dad needs to talk to you, and he thinks we should do it with the whole pack considering that we all need to know.” I know it’s hard for Allison’s dad to except the fact she joined Scott and Lydia in the pack. I didn't like how many humans there were, but now I know my pack is a damn good one. A strong one. We have Lydia, who is equip in Latin, and smart in strategics. She has the brains. Then we have Jackson. The shape shiftier. That was a hard thing to get used to at first, but together we all did it and he got used to thinking on his own and using his… ability to his best. We also have Allison, she has a sharp eye and can be a critical thinker. Then Scott who was strong because he has had the bite for two years, but he was still mainly an idiot. Then they had me. The broken, hopeless, Alpha. Only good for commands and keeping things together. Sometimes, strong and fast, but hurt and… alone.

“Okay. When?” I didn't dare look at them when I asked. I didn't want to see them being happy.

“Now.” Scott and Allison said in unison. I stood up and started walking towards my car with nothing more to it.

“Did you call the rest of the pack?” I asked. Allison answered first, being the social- take care of businesses kind of person.

“Yes, they are all waiting at the house.” I had to keep the feeling repressed again at how I was the last to know about this little ‘get together.’

“Then lets go.”

* * *

 

I parked my car a few blocks away. I still don’t trust them, and I’m sure the don’t trust me. They used to hunt me. That’s not something a batch of home made cookies can fix. I heard my stomach rumble at the thought of home made… anything. I ran up to their house and could hear everyone in there talking, and Jackson getting annoyed about not knowing what was going on. I smiled inwardly, as I always do, at how predictable that was for Jackson. I herd Scott and Allison pull in behind me and get out of the car. Allison opened the door and hollered,

“Everyone, in the dinning room!” Scott closed the door behind me and I followed Allison to the dinning room. The table could sit us all plus a few. Chris Argent was sitting at the far end of the table, Allison was sitting to his left with Scott on her other side. Across from Allison was Lydia and Jackson. There was the seat at the end of the table closest to me. I pulled out the chair and sat down close to the edge, not letting my guard down for one second.

“Before you ask again Jackson, does anyone here know what this is about?” Allison’s dad asked. I waited to see if anyone from my pack had picked it up,

“Some dogs and cats have been running away from houses in my area,” Lydia said taking sudden interest and getting more involved,

“My neighbor said that her dog ran off chasing something into the woods and he had had been going wild a lot lately, barking and growling at the windows.” Jackson added in now that that was brought up. I nodded to Lydia and Jackson as a ‘nice job’ kinda thing, but now it was my turn.

“I have been getting odd scents from in the woods. I tried to follow it but the trail cut off into town.” Everyone’s brow raised in question.

“The scents have to be new, has anyone moved into town?” Allison was first to speak up,

“Ya, a senor. We have AP math together. He transferred a few weeks ago.” Scott told the group taking in even more interest. So that could be him,

“That’s about when the smells started. And they are male. They have a masculine touch to them.” I said to the table's inhabitants. Lydia had a brief look of concentration,

“Stiles Stilinski?” Scott nodded his head yes, she continued, “He moved into the apartments at the end of my street.” My eyes grew wide.

“Okay, Scott and Jackson you guys need to get close to him-” Allison cut me off,

“I think that it would be better if Lydia and I got closer to him.”

“No, the boys should because they have better relation,” Lydia was looking at her nails and relaxed in her chair interrupted this time,

“He’s gay.” Oh well then. I rolled my eyes,

“Okay girls get close figure out if it’s him. I will drive you home Lydia and try to see if I get the scent.” Lydia was about to protest but the look I gave her told her otherwise.

“I don’t want Allison to get close to this guy if we don’t know what he is!” Allison’s dad said.

“Well, she is in my pack, so I get to make that call, I wouldn't do it if I thought it were dangerous.” I said getting on the defense. Allison’s dad stood,

“She is my daughter, and how do you know it's not dangerous? What proof do you have to go by?!” I stood twice as fast and leaned across the table,

“The fact that nothing is dead yet serves a pretty good reason. I wouldn't send one of my own if I thought that the results would be deathly.” Allison was about to yell at us both, I could smell the anger radiating from her, but her dad spoke first.

“One of your own?! You-” A growl came from low in my throat and I had to push the wolf away. My instinct wanted to attack him as a threat to my pack, but Allison spoke and her reassurance lead the wolf to be less tense, but not less calm.

“You both quite it! Derek’s plan makes the most logical since.” I turned and walked towards the door. Lydia stood up and followed knowing that I would be leaving. I opened the door and started walking in the direction of my car.

“Did Jackson drive you here?” I asked not turning to face her.

“Ya he did. And Derek,” She reached out and grabbed my wrist. “If this guy is the thing, then I want you to be careful. We don’t know what he is capable of.” I just starred at her for a second. I left my face blank so she couldn't see how taken back I was by her concern. I pulled my wrist back and looked away and started walking towards the car.

“How far away did you park?” Lidia asked in annoyance.

“Far.” I responded. She made a sound of aggravation. “What do you want me to carry you?” I asked, she murmured ‘oh please.’ I could tell it was sarcastic, but I really just wasn't in the mood. In fact I’m never in the mood. I turned around and picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

“Let me down!” She started hitting my back and kicking her feet but I held my balance perfectly. “Let me down!” I kept walking. “Someday, I’m going to get you back for this. I will, and it will not be a pleasant thing.” I scoffed out loud.

“Okay, hit me with your best shot.” We were almost to the car when I felt a hand slip into my pants and boxers and pinch my ass. I pulled Lydia off and she landed with balance and a wicked grin.

“That’s not your pay back, by the way.” Lydia let out a laugh. I reached back a rubbed over the sore spot and glared at her, but she was walking to the car. “If you keep frowning like that, your face will stick that way.” She opened the passenger door, (I never lock my car) and sat down closing it behind her. I opened the other door and got in. I pulled out and started driving towards where Lydia lives.

“You will be careful right? You have a phone. You know how to use it. If something happens, you call one of us.” Lydia said looking at me with soft eyes. I simply nodded my head. She made an approving noise and turned to her window to watch the houses and scenery passing by. We were silent after that.

We pulled into Lydia’s drive way and she said to go the end of the street and take a right and he lived in the white apartments.

“I don’t know which one he lives in so you're going to have to use your wolf senses to figure out which one he lives in.” Lydia said as she got out of the car. I pulled out of the driveway as soon as I heard the front door lock. I rolled down the window in attempt to pick up any smells on the way to this guys house. I didn't smell anything, I knew that Lydia wasn't lying, I would have noticed. I pulled closer to the apartments and parked on the other side of the street. It didn't make since. I should be able to smell him. I opened the door and got out of the car and crossed the street. I started walking in front of the buildings. I still didn't smell anything. So I decided that I should go in the building in case it was getting mixed with other scents. I walked in the apartment building and saw it was reasonably nice. Well almost any living space in nice compared to my burnt and broken hom- house. My house. Its not a home any more. Home is where you can walk through the front door and feel welcome and safe. That feeling is gone. And probably wont ever be back, because I’m Derek Hale and nice don’t happen to me anymore.

I was about to go up the stairs when a piece of paper fell down from higher up on the stairs. I picked it up and read what it said,

_‘Your depressing mood is making me depressed.’_

I looked up the stairs and saw nothing. I climbed up another flight and found another note at the top,

_‘Ohhh a game of wolf and cat.’_

I growled low in my chest and climbed up the last level and found another note,

_‘Getting feisty are we? Mr. Sourwolf. I like that name. It’s your new name.’_

I felt my eyes glow red at how this thing knew what I was. A turn off into another hallway was the only place to go to. At the end of the hall there was a door that read ‘Roof’. Wedged in the door was another note. Something I didn't like about this at all was how I couldn't _hear_ anything they were doing. I opened the door and pulled out the note.

_‘Why can't we be friends, why can't weee be friends?’_

I crumpled the note and shoved it into my jacket pocket with the rest of them and walked out onto the roof. The moon in the sky was lighting up the roof giving everything a pale glow. I let the wolf surface so I could see and hear better. I walked the roof slowly taking in all the small details and smells that were around me. I heard a small stone move on the other side of the roof and swiveled around with a growl and saw the shadow of a figure leaping from the roof leaving a single white piece of paper in it's wake. I walked over to it, picked it up and unfolded it. There was one sentence in neat curvy fount,

_‘Catch me if you can.’_

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, I would tell me, because then I know if it's in high demand, and I guess I might, I don't know, write more? And btw I know it's super mean I guess, that I make the girls be friends with Stiles because he is gay, but I had to make them get all cozy for reasons so it came out mean and skhfsjkdfh I'm sorry okay?


End file.
